Grief and Delight
by SydInTheAsylum
Summary: In the outer-country lands of London, England, Wilthington Estate stands strong. House Maids, Sophie and Sophia, would do anything, for Elizabeth Wilthington, The heir and head of Wilthington companies. Strange things happen, which become obstacles. As Sophie and Sophia fight to keep Elizabeth safe, they meet a strange pair. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. M to be safe.
1. The Contract

_Heeeey Guys! So, Here is my FIRST story, So... Thank you for reading this! I would appreciate a reply, or just share it. your choice~! Now, I Loooooove black butler. Ciel and Sebastian WILL be in this, but maybe around chapters 3-5. I really want this to be a truly developed story. I would like to add some things along with the whole Human Demon Contract. I haven't seen Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji, but I would like to. So, if I make things difficult, I apologize. Well, here we go! :]_

* * *

_Formal, Strict, and Quiet Demon: Italics._

**Happy, Joyful, Excited Demon: Bold.**

Elizabeth Wilthington: Regular.

**_(ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER.)_**

* * *

_"You seem to be in deep distress, My lady. Perhaps... A large death has bestowed you?"_

**"Indeed, Sister~! This lovely mistress seems very upset... Shall we make her... The Deal~?"**

_"Maybe, But, Let's ask some questions first..."_

_"Mistress, can you hear us?"_

A voice. Soft, yet melodic and gentle. I can hear you... But I can't speak up!

_"We're going to ask you some questions before we give you a... proposition."_

Questions? Proposition?

_"First question: What is your name, Milady?"_

My... Name? … Elizabeth Wilthington, of the Wilthington tailoring company.

**"Elizabeth~ What a Diviiiiine name~!"**

_"Second question: Do you know where you are?"_

No... Where am I? It's dark. Pitch black, at that.

_"I see. You, are in our realm, per say, our home away from... Well, your world."_

But... World? There are different worlds...?

**"Indeed~, My lovely lady! But you seem deathly... Hehe... upset. What happened in your wonderful life to make you so... unhappy~?"**

My.. My parents. They're dead. My whole family is DEAD... They murdered them! All of them! And they... they...

_"Speak no more, Mistress. We shall give you a bargain."_

A bargain? What sort of bargain?

**"A contract, to be exact~! Ohh! I rhymed!"**

_"We will serve by your side, until a certain wish or order is fulfilled."_

**"Meaning~, once that wish or order is fulfilled~, we get your sooouuul~~!"**

_"You may refuse this offer, but, with doing so, you will be forced back to your world, and face the murderers on your own accord. Will yo-"_

I accept.

_"What shall you name us?"_

The joyful, happy one... You will be Sophie.

The one who is formal, strict, and quiet. You will be Sophia.

I hereby order you to assist me in killing anyone that gets in my way. You shall stay by my side until my dying day. You will be my.. my house maids.

"Yes, Mistress." The demon, twin sisters said in unison. The contract, has been signed. It has been signed in BLOOD.


	2. The Past Effects The Present

Hello! Here is another chapter! I made it longer and decided to show you some things about our darling Demons' past lives! Sophie's doesn't say anything about her suicide, but I'm saving that for later! Sophia's sort of describes it, but I'm saving some details for later. Also, I do not own the songs in which lyrics were used. Those belong to their rightful owners. Uhmmmm... Anywhooo~ Thank you _**Lady Death The Kid's**_ for reviewing! It means a lot. So, Please enjoy this new installment. I'll try to get another chapter in before Tuesday! Happy Memorial Weekend~~! **OH ALSO. THIS HAS SOME FOUL LANGUAGE, SO BE WARNED!_  
_**

* * *

~Begin Past Story~

"WITCH!"

"DEMON!"

"SATAN'S OFFSPRING!"

"RETURN TO THE PLACE FROM WENCE YOU CAME!"

"BURN HER! BURN HER ON THE CROSS!"

"REPENT! REPENT!"

Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!

It repeats in my mind... constantly. Their screams... their hatred... their FEAR...

Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!

They think they can burn me on their beloved's cross... they think this will take away their sorrows... their fears... turning me into ashes, just so the burden of being cursed or their souls take will be relieved?

Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!

They're wrong.. terribly wrong.

Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!

There is no god here. There is no savior.

Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!

Only the bad, the sin, and the rotten apple. Tie me to your cross. Burn me, broil me. Glaze me with your thick batter of hatred. It will do nothing to stop me. To stop US.

Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!

"Repent!" They Scream. "Repent! Repent!" Repent what? Repent where? They know nothing of Angels and Demons. They take the sin and cook it on twigs. Like a fucking kebab. It's stupid and a waste of time.

Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!

They burn their own if claimed a 'Witch' or 'Demon'. What if an angel were to fall upon their presence? They would cheer, celebrate, and worship the angel. Wouldn't they? But what if, perhaps, they bestowed a fallen angel. Hmm? They wouldn't even know what had fallen into their world. Literally.

Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! I GET IT! REPENT! REPENT! JUST FUCKING BURN ME ALREADY!"

Peasants. You can't burn me. I'm just a powerful being inside flesh and bone. Nothing more, nothing less. So, burn me... And make sure every last piece of flesh is turned into beautiful black and gray ashes... Let me be spread across this damned place. This damned place you call, EARTH.

"To those who were captured by this beast's alluring magic,"

And so it begins...

"Your time of joy... are over!"

"Light the sacred flame!"

Black, feathered wings sprung from the girl's back, she shot from the cross, in which she was bound to. In mid flight, the teenaged girl screamed,

"LIGHT THE FLAMES OF HATRED! DO NOT FORGET THE REASON FOR YOUR BITTER TEARS. THE EVENING SUN'S RED WILL CONTINUE TO BURN, DEATH... IS WEIGHING UPON YOU ALL!"

And so, Sophie Corneo, as we know her today, began flying to the sun, as bright and burning as the fire she was put to burn in.

~End Past Story~

* * *

And Now, ladies and gentlemen, I introduce our second demon. Sophia Corneo, her beginning story, her back story, her reason of emotions. Also, One last word. Penitenziagite means repent in Japanese. Now, Please, Enjoy.

* * *

~Begin Past Story~

The Fallen Lover, The Succubus Demon.

Surrendered herself to the contract of evil. In the past they even loved each other. She ended it by her own hand.

"You... you filthy cheater..." Tears ran down the girls face, as she watched her ex-lover with the prostitute he left her for.

The man with the beautiful mysterious face. The man she fell for. Long black hair, daring, threatening crimson eyes. Standing at 6' 1" and always dressed handsomely.

And there he was... making love to that whore like his fiance hadn't committed suicide..

Disgusting. Revolting. Absolutely vile.

She may not be human, but even demons have feelings.

"Traitor... Liar... Deceiver... And for your little whore... I'll drag her down to hell with me..."

The girl jumped from the roof she was sitting on, and walked down the cobblestone street. The sound of her heels click-clacking with every step. She was making her way to the town graveyard, to observe her tombstone. How could he do this to her? He told her that he loved her, that she was his lifeline. But, there he was, making love to some floozy.

Of course she still loved him... she always would, always will. That's the thing with love. It's tricky, and different with others. But for him to cheat on his fiance is anything but love.

The crying, lifeless girl stumbled over to her grave, making hiccups for every choked breath. She had loved him, with her soul, with her body, with everything she had. But, now, here she is, staring at her own gravestone and recent dug dirt. Flowers were huddled around her stone slab, almost as if the cold were too much, and they needed to get close for warmth.

She couldn't help but think back to when she found out about his affair...

"How could you do this to me! We were going to make a family, become adults!"

"It isn't my fault that your needy, clingy and overall a complete annoyance!"

...Silence.

"If that is how you feel, than fine... by all means, leave. But you will never be seeing me. EVER. AGAIN."

And so, he left. With everything he owned and no trace of him ever being there.

On that very night, Sophia Corneo, as we know her today, committed suicide over her cheating lover, who was seeing a floozy, along with having a fiance. This man took no guilt over Sophia's suicide, no remorse, no pain. In the late fall of November 27th, 1689, he himself committed suicide over a prostitute, who divorced him quite soon after their marriage, to be with another man.

To this day, Sophia still grieves. And from this, has become a lifeless person.

A Lifeless Doll.

A Fallen Lover.

And a Succubus Demon.


	3. London Bridge is Falling Down

**Hai there~! Alright, so, I'm just getting the story started, and yeah, this is pretty short, and it switches scenes a lot. I am basing this off Ep. 3 in the first season, BUT, after this it's going on it's own. Now, enjoy, and sorry if it sucks... I was up until 3am trying to figure out how I wanted to write this... and I don't like it o-o Hopefully later chapters will be better ;D**

* * *

"Good Morning, Mistress." The twins said in unison, opening the drapes and letting the bright sun in. "Today, we have a choice of cherry scones or a blueberry muffin, both with healthy fruits on the side. Your choices of tea are raspberry, blueberry and herbal tea." Sophie was in the process of clothing their young mistress, naming her breakfast choices. "What do you recommend, Sophia? Which is healthiest and will give me a good start this morning?" Sophie smiled, knowing her twin sister wouldn't respond. "Mistress, the healthiest choice would be a muffin, seeing as it contains less fat and calorie count, but both have healthy fruits. Herbal tea would wake you up faster and give you energy." Elizabeth nodded, taking in the breakfast information. Sophia was getting her mistress dressed for the day, making sure everything was neat, no wrinkles. "I'll take a blueberry muffin, with the fruits and some herbal tea, then." Sophie nodded, giggling and smiling. "Yes, Mistress."

Sophia and Sophie then left, their mistress was dressed and all she needed was a bite to eat. They organized her a plate and plates for the servants. Each, having the same healthy breakfast as the mistress. Every piece of silverware was set perfectly in angle, sparkling beautifully. The bouquet of roses, blue, white and red, all healthy and made the room absolutely divine. Breakfast, was ready.

"Y'know. I was s'posed to make breakfast t'day, Ladies."

"Yes, we know, Victor. But, you tend to set the kitchen in flames, do you not?" Sophie, simply stated to the chef, Victor. He was from Germany, and almost always put the kitchen in flames, whenever he didn't, the food was terrible. Although the man was from Germany, he acquired a American Southern accent.

The man mumbled and pouted as he waited for Elizabeth to come to the dining room, to eat. About 5 minutes later, she came in, and sat down at her place, all the way at the end of the table. "Good Morning, All." They all mumbled a 'Morning, Mistress.' back to her. "Well, let us begin our day with a meal."

And so, they ate their breakfast in silence. Until...

"Lady Elizabeth..."

"Yes, Treble?"

Treble- The only female servant, other than the twin's. She was in charge of most of the cleaning, even though she always seemed to ruin it. She could carry things perfectly, unlike Sophie, but when it came to dusting, she'd tip everything over and break it.

"Would you like me to dust out your study this evening?"

Elizabeth twitched slightly. "No thank you, I'll have Sophia do it." Treble look down, disappointed. "Yes, Madame."

Sophie and Sophia stood next to their Mistress. Sophie on the left, Sophia on the right.

* * *

"Mistress, today you have a very eventful day. You have a meeting with that mafia leader, Alfazo Conzalez. About the food company." Sophie stated, giving her a letter from the mafia leader. "At what time?" Elizabeth asked, opening the wax-stamped letter. "At around 7, would you like us to escort you?"

"No, I'll have Treble escort me."

"Yes, Madame."

* * *

~7 O' Clock~

"Be careful, Mistress. If you need anything, you know how to reach us." Sophie stated, giving her Mistress a smile, and a slight giggle. Sophia just simply nodded her head, not even moving a single facial muscle, no expression. Elizabeth climbed into the carriage, sat down, and off she went with Treble.

"Alrighty, then. Let us go clean up from dinner, then. After that, we have to clean and dust the house..." Sophie and Sophia went back inside the estate, getting ready for a night of cleaning, again.

* * *

"So, for your food company, I'd like to make a bargain with you." The man with dark, midnight black hair sat in his chair, smoking a cigar and blowing it in the young Wilthington's face, making her continuously cough. "And what might this bargain be, Mr. Conzalez?" The man smirked, showing his black teeth, most missing. Probably from his smoking. "A bargain... where you give me your companies, or I'll kill you and everyone you have close to you."

* * *

"We have your lovely little Master, now, bring the contract or we'll kill her!"

"May I speak to my Mistress, please?"

The phone was brought to the young girl's ear, her face bloodied, nose broken and eyes puffy. Blood was dripping from her mouth, small coughs coming from her.

"Mistress, are you alright?"

The young child chuckled. She smirked and spoke with a sing-song voice into the phone,

"London Bridge is falling down... Falling down..."

"Yes, My fair lady."

It was time to begin the slaughter.


End file.
